In Love, War and a Happy Ending
by Severussnape1984
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Staying Alive' summary is in the first chapter. Another war is coming. Elenwe' and Tauriel fight against over 5,000 Orcs to save the people in another world from destruction.


Criminal Minds/The Hobbit Fanfiction Crossover In Love, War & a Happy Ending

A crossover of Criminal Minds & the Hobbit. Sequel to Staying Alive, After Elenwe' Halfelven & Tauriel fought in the Battle of the Five Armies is now over, they finds themselves going into another new world to explore & meets Agents Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi. Lady Galadriel must have known that there is another war coming. Well over 5,000 more Orcs are missing during the battle. Elenwe' is 1 of the 6 witches in the order is now banished, but is still remains part of the family still remains to have her powers & is the 3rd great Grand daughter of the Great Elven King, Turgon & Queen, Elenwe' of Gondolin, the high Elves from the First Age. Another war is coming & soon into another time and world. Rated M for combat, strong language and love romances. Hotch pairs with Tauriel and Elenwe' Halfelven pairs with David Rossi.

Chapter 1.

After the battle, Thorin Oakenshield, Fili & Kili were killed by Bolg & Azog, Elenwe' Halfelven walked slowly through the battlefield between Erebor & the city of Dale to see if there were any survivors left. Very few others who survived the war were out there with her looking for. People were from Dale, Laketown, the Blue Mountains, the Iron Hills, Mirkwood, Gandalf & Bilbo Baggins were there. She knew that Tauriel was dealing with Kili's death in Ravenhill & she also knew that she would come to his funeral along with the others. She had her sword of Ecthelion in her right, her short sword stave in which has unlimited powers & spells with it in her other hand & the Ochrist, the goblin cleaver sword that Thorin gave her before he died after he killed Azog with that sword. The sword that she now wields. but she had to place it with Thorin in his eternal resting place in Erebor. Then Gandalf gave the sword back to Elenwe' after the funeral and his eulogy of the 3 fallen Dwarves. Dain Ironfoot became king under the mountain after Thorin was killed by Azog the defiler.

Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, Tauriel and Elenwe' were walking out of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor after they said their farewells to the Dwarves. The Dwarves went about their business within the kingdom. Sauron's army was still lurking about through out Middle Earth. As the 4 of them walked towards Moria, both Elenwe' and Gandalf stopped in their tracks. Bilbo and Tauriel noticed the reason why they stopped walking when they looked up to the lost Dwarf kingdom to the enemy. "We shall take the long way around of this mountain. Though, we would not be wanting to walk into the Goblin and Orc territories there. It is very dangerous to travel through. We would not risk doing that of course." Gandalf told them. Bilbo, Tauriel and Elenwe' agreed with the wizard before they started walking miles and miles around down the long mountain. They were getting closer to Lothlorien.

Gandalf had sensed that both Elenwe' and Tauriel were about to go somewhere very soon. The wizard and the Hobbit walked ahead of them and then stopped along the way when he turned to look at the 2 Elves. Both Elenwe' and Tauriel knew this was coming to them. "My lady Elenwe and Tauriel. Before we go to Lothlorien. May I remind you both that the lady Galadriel has requested your presence when we get there. The lady wishes to speak with you on a matter at hand." The wizard said very clearly to them. Bilbo wondered what Gandalf was on about, but he would ask him another time before he returns to Hobbiton. Gandalf paused a moment. "There is another war coming soon, my lady. There is always Orcs lurking about, but this war coming is not here in Middle Earth." At the wizard's words, Bilbo, Tauriel and Elenwe' furrowed their eyebrows in puzzlement on their faces and then it dawned on the Elven warriors. Something was going on there. They would speak to Galadriel about what Gandalf was speaking about that there was another war coming, but not here in Middle Earth. The fights against the Orcs were always a war against them in Middle Earth.

Both Tauriel and Elenwe' had sensed this was coming to an end of their road to go somewhere when they stood at the edge of the Lorien forest. "Mithrandir and Master Baggins, it is a pleasure that we fought alongside to each other when we were battling against the Orcs." Elenwe' said to Gandalf. She paused a moment. Tauriel placed her hand on her shoulder to let her know that they needed to go. Time was of the essence for the 2 Elven warriors. "Safe journey's ahead of you, Mithrandir. Namarie, mellon nin." She said when they stepped back and the 2 Elves bowed in either greetings or their farewells. The wizard and Bilbo Baggins said their farewells as well before Elenwe' and Tauriel ran down the trails through the trees of Lorien. Lady Galadriel does seek out The 2 Elven warriors through a water like mirror.

Along the way towards the forest, the 2 Elven warriors spotted some of the Orcs lurking towards Lothlorien. Elenwe' and Tauriel have hatred towards the Orcs when they rushed over and they killed them 1 by 1 to make sure that the dreadful ugly buggers were dead. Some of the Orcs like the Chieftans and Captains can be even tougher than the others to kill by any warrior of Dwarf, Elf or even man.

Long before Elenwe' and Tauriel came, the Elven witch, Galadriel was standing to look into the water and she saw a reflection that looked like a mirror. She smiled softly by looking towards the 2 Elves. She looked up at Celeborn, who he eyed her at what she was thinking of doing with determined blue eyes. "My dear, Lord Celeborn, go and have Haldir and his army meet Elenwe' and Tauriel in the forest of Lorien and have them come here. I must speak with Elenwe' alone and then I will speak with Tauriel as well before they leave." Galadriel said to her husband.

Celeborn bowed to her. "I will do so, my lady beloved." He said before he went through the stair wells in the trees and walked over the Elven made high platforms through the trees of Lothlorien and went over to Haldir and his army. As Haldir and his army spotted the Lord of the woods, he bowed in greeting to him. He was wondering what was he going to speak to him about. He had a sense of foresight that something was about to happen. They spoke in their native tongue when he told Haldir that Tauriel and Elenwe' were walking through the forest at this moment. Haldir smiled warmly at this because he had not seen his friend in a long time when she was banished many years ago when she tried to get her father to the light side to help fight the evil darkness of Sauron, but Elenwe's father was to deep into the enemy's counsel. Every single Elf in Lothlorien thought that she was going to turn sides and then she was banished from the woods of Lothlorien. Before and after the Battle of the 5 Armies was over, Elenwe' fought against her father and in the end, she killed him. She knew that he was too dangerous to be kept alive. She had to do what she had to do. Her father was half human and half Elf. She had help from Bilbo himself to help her kill him, because her father was strong and muscular, like an Orc would be. The battle was now over now and now, another battle was coming, but not in Middle Earth just like Gandalf said to her and Tauriel before they ran off to seek Galadriel and Celeborn. The battle of the 5 Armies was about fighting Elves, Dwarves, men and the Great Eagles fought against an enormous amount of Orcs along with Bolg and Azog. Sauron tried to take all of the kingdoms of Middle Earth into his hands to destroy and conquer the lands.

After Lord Celeborn told Haldir of Elenwe's and Tauriel's presence, Haldir and his army walked towards the beginning of the forest. Celeborn walked up the long stair wells and the high platforms and he told his beloved wife that Haldir would go and escort the 2 Elven warriors to Galadriel. Now, they would have to wait and see. Elenwe' and Tauriel walked through the forest carefully to make sure that there were no Orcs around hidden in the tall grass. As they went further in, Both Tauriel and Elenwe' spotted Haldir and his Army were waiting for them. Haldir smiled at them that he was glad to see them once again. When the 2 Elves caught up with the others, Haldir was the first to speak. "Ah, lady Elenwe' and Tauriel. Mae govannen mellon nin. (Well met my friend.)" He told them in greeting as he bowed and then he looked up at them again and he gave them a small smile. "Nae saianluume', mellon nin. (It has been too long, my friend.)

Both Elenwe' and Tauriel bowed to Haldir and the others in greetings. "Mae govannen to you all as well and yes, it has been too long, mellon nin." Elenwe' paused for a moment when she locked her turquoise eyes on them as she gave them a tender smile. It has been a very long time since she was there the last time. They spoke some more before Haldir and his army escorted them to Galadriel and Celeborn, who were waiting for them. there was much to discuss in the matter at hand.

The Hobbit Criminal Minds. David Rossi/OC Hotch/Tauriel The Hobbit. Criminal Minds. David Rossi/OC Hotch/Tauriel

Meanwhile, in Quantico, Virginia, in the FBI BAU, now book author and SSA David Rossi met with Erin Strauss and Aaron Hotchner and it was very good to see them once again. It had been a long 40 years since he was in Vietnam War when his love, Elenwe' was there, helping him and his comrades fight against the enemy. He told her then that he would wait for her before she comes back for him, but apparently, later on in his life after he was sent home from the war from the Marines. He married 3 of his ex-wives. He was glad that he had divorced them too. It had been a long time since she came to him and Sargent Harrison Scott. David is still hoping that Elenwe' would come back to him and he had a feeling that she would. Elemwe' happened to be 1 of the greatest warriors and witches of her kind in the line of Halfelven. Her abilities of her Hawk eyes of great eye sight, the ability of foresight, sword fighting and great hearing. He knew she would come back for him. He even saw her do magic that he had never seen when he was in the Marines.

Hotch and the team and that includes Rossi after Gideon left and disappeared. David met Garcia, JJ Morgan, Spencer and Emily before they got a new case that some women in Texas were missing, or killed by a serial killer, who had posted up the ladies names that were about to go missing. the words on the pieces of paper on the victim's front doors had said, 'Have you seen me?' And that was very awkward and very disturbing indeed. The case may take a toll on them when it comes to deal with the unsubs. The team flew down to Texas for the case and hoping to catch the unsub. David sat alone away from the others, thinking of the Elven warrior. Hotch noticed this and he came over to Rossi and he sat down across from him. "Are you doing okay, Dave?" Aaron asked in concern.

David looked up at him with a small sad smile on his face as when he nodded to him. "Yeah, Aaron, I'm okay. I'm just thinking not only this case, but someone that I once knew when I was in the Marines during the Vietnam War in 1967." Hotch nodded, he was a bit confused at first. "She saved my life from the enemy there." Hotch wanted to know who this person was, who saved him. "Her name was Elenwe', who saved me from the enemy lines and I hope to see her again soon when she's around somewhere. It's been a long time since then, Aaron." David added quietly. He didn't want anyone on the jet to hear them. Hotch and Rossi spoke some more before they landed in Texas.

The Hobbit. Criminal Minds. David Rossi/OC Hotch/Tauriel The Hobbit. Criminal Minds. David Rossi/OC Hotch/Tauriel

In Middle Earth, Elenwe' and Tauriel were escorted by Haldir when they walked up the stair wells, Galadriel was lead by Lord Celeborn walking down the steps to see them both. The 2 Elven warriors bowed to them when they stood in front of them. She gave them a tender smile. Celeborn stood a few steps away from her before she spread her arms towards Tauriel and Elenwe'. "Mae govannen, both Tauriel of Mirkwood and Lady Elenwe' of this land of Lothlorien." Galadriel said to them. She took a deep breath and sighed softly as she eyed them with her determined blue eyes. "There is this mission that you both must go to." She then turned to Elenwe' "You both may not be powerful enough to return here to Middle Earth to battle against the evil darkness of Saraun." At her words to this, both Tauriel and Elenwe' looked at the Elven witch with pondering puzzlement.

Elenwe' eyed Galadriel and Celeborn in question and confusion. "What is it that you speak of a mission that you want us both to go to?" She asked her. Tauriel was wondering about this as well. Galadriel told them that there was well over 5,000 Orcs missing while they were fighting in the Battle of the 5 Armies. Both Tauriel and Elenwe had sensed this as well. Before they went to go rest for the night. Celeborn went down to meet her and the Elven witch. Galadriel was about to go down the stair wells when she turned to look at them. "Lady Elenwe', I wish to speak with you alone before you rest until morning light." The Elven witch said before she walked down the long stair wells.

Elenwe' turned to look at Tauriel. "Go meet me down to a resting area after I go speak a matter at hand with lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. There is something that I feel will come to us. I will be there after the meeting, Tauriel. Do not worry. I will be alright with them. It has been too long since I was here last." She said softly to her friend, who nodded at her in understanding.

Tauriel nodded once again to her in agreement as well. "I will meet you there when you come back from speaking to them." She said before she walked down the long stair wells and she went over to the table to get some food before their long journey ahead of them. Elenwe' smiled warmly before she walked down to meet Galadriel and Celeborn. When Elenwe' spotted Galadriel, she walked over to her. The lady of the wood sensed that she was coming and she smiled before she turned to look at her. "Welcome to see you home, lady Elenwe'. Mae govannen." Galadriel said to her before she bowed to greet her safe journey home.

Elenwe' bowed back to her and she eyed her. "Nae saianluume, my lady." She said. Galadriel gave her a warm smile to her family member home from the fighting against her father and battling Orcs in the battle of the 5 Armies. It was a long time sine that Elenwe' was gone that long. Radagast the Brown was riding the Great Eagles and Gandalf was fighting against the Orcs within the city of Dale. Both Elenwe' and Tauriel were like athletes when it comes to swinging from tree to tree and killing the enemy in the process with swords, magic along with bow and arrows.

"There is much to discuss of what is to become, lady Elenwe'." Galadriel told her as she was walking around in a slow pace. The Elven warrior knew that this would come of this. The lady of the wood looked at her and she could read her mind telepathically and Elenwe' knew of this. "You are still the 6th of the Witch's Order and you are 1 of the greatest warriors that I have in this family of Halfelven." She said softly. "You killed your father in battle and you had tried so hard to turn him to our side. You knew that there was no avail of turning him to the light. He chose to serve Sauron. Your father was 1 of the greatest warriors of the Dunadain Rangers." She added.

Elenwe' knew of her father's choosing a side of the light and the dark sides of Middle Earth. They spoke some more until Galadriel mentioned something that got her attention. "Lady Elenwe', I seek through the mirror that you went to another world and time long ago. You seek a love of a man that you have saved during a war over there." Galadriel said kindly. And then this brought to her attention once again. "There is another war coming soon, even though, it is not here in Middle Earth. Orcs here will cause a war here. Well over 5,000 Orcs are missing from the battle that you and Tauriel have fought in." Elenwe' knew that she had to go back to see David Rossi and stay with him. Her love for him was still very strong ever since she had saved his life during the Vietnam War in 1967. She hoped that he would recognized her when he sees her. Galadriel spoke once again. "Although, lady Elenwe, you are not powerful enough to come back. You would choose to come back or you would stay with your love over in the world that the Orcs went missing into." She said to her. Elenwe' had feared that this would come to this. This was her and Tauriel's mission to save the people of that world from the evil Orcs. Galadriel walked over to her with a sad smile on her face. "There is a portal waiting for Tauriel and you. And before you go, I have a gift to give you." She said when she walked back to where she was before.

She she brought what it looked like a 2 swords of some sort and couple of more armour for battle. It was green and yellow mixed in and the other armor was a red and brown color. I was 1 for her and Tauriel. Elenwe' took the armours and she saw when she recognized the golden handle of the 2 swords. Her eyes widened in the slightest. It was the Orc Slashers swords that her mother carried before she was killed near the Witch King of Angmar's old Fortress over in Mount Gundabad. Galadriel smiled softly at this. "These short swords that your mother carried with her when she fought in Mount Gundabad near the old fortress of the Witch King of Angmar. Use them well, Lady Elenwe'. The Orcs have feared these swords when they see it." She said. "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta. Namarie. (May your ways be green and golden. Farewell.)" She said when she leaned down and she kissed her forehead and then she gave the 2 and a half feet swords. "I will see you before you leave for your mission journey." She added before Elenwe' walked down the long stair wells to see Celeborn and Tauriel. She needed to tell her of the mission right away.

When she came down from the long stair wells, Elenwe' saw Tauriel speaking with Celeborn in their native tongue. After their conversation, Tauriel turned to look over to her friend with a couple of armor for them to wear and 2 short 2 and a half feet swords. She knew it too that it was the Orc Slashers that the Orcs had feared of. Those 2 short swords could turn the Orcs to ashes after they were killed by the weapons and that was why the enemy have feared the swords in which those weapons first belonged to the Queen Elenwe' of Gondolin in the First Age. King Turgon had the Foe hammer, Glamdring. And then the Orc slashers were brought onto their daughter, Idril and her husband. Then the swords went over to some of the family members of the Halfelven line, all up until it now brought over to Elenwe' Halfelven of Lothlorien, the third Great Grand daughter of Queen Elenwe' and King Turgon of Gondolin.

Before they left for their journey, Celeborn and Galadriel had Tauriel and Elenwe' to wait. "Before the both of you leave to on this mission, lady Galadriel had given you both armor for the battle coming." Celeborn told the Elven Warriors and the, he turned to look at Elenwe'. "You have your mother's bearings and your third Great Grandmother's bearings. You have her eyes and her golden hair. You now wield the Orc Slashers that was forged by your forebears. Use them well wise and I know that you will." Celeborn said to them before the other Elves of Lothlorien came over with long cloaks for them to wear. Both Elenwe' and Tauriel smiled tenderly at this before their cloaks were wrapped around their shoulders. It was soft to the touch. "May these cloaks help you from unfriendly eyes." He said kindly. "There is this portal that can bring you to another world where there is another war coming. And this portal is waiting for you both when you leave. Safe journey to you both. Namarie." Celeborn said before he walked away and not even looking back. He knew that they never return to Middle Earth. Both Elenwe and Tauriel were not powerful enough to come back. Elenwe had her good amount of Athelas in her medium pouch on her belt of her armor. There may be someone out there, who maybe injured in case it happens. Every Elf walk away and they new as well of this coming.

The 2 Elven warriors walked down the long stairs wells with their new armors and weapons as they speak in their native tongue and when they reached to bottom of the stairs, there it was. A portal like Lord Celeborn had told Elenwe' and Tauriel earlier. They walked closer to it and they stood near it. Tauriel sighed softly as she turned her head to look at her friend. "Would it be safe to go through there, lady Elenwe'?" She asked her friend. "It seems that you have been there before." She added. Before they left to go down the stairs when she asked her if she was now completely over the grief over Kili's death when Bolg killed him. And she told her that she was in which was good. Tauriel now knew what love was when she felt it before and after Kili was killed in battle. And now in hoping that Tauriel would find love again soon. Tauriel has a bag full of Lambas bread along with them as well for their journey.

They walked a little bit more closer to the portal. Elenwe' and Tauriel had to double check that they have everything that they needed and they still had their weapons with them in case of confronting with the Orcs. Tauriel had her healing pouch, her 2 daggers and her bow and arrows. Elenwe' had her 2 Orc Slashers short swords, the Ochrist, her stave sword and her sword of Ecthelion of Gondolin. Both Elenwe' and Tauriel stood right next to the portal that lady Galadriel had told them to go to. They looked at each other in their eyes. Tauriel had clear blue eyes and Elenwe had turquoise in combination of blue and green. Then, they walked through the portal to a new world. They knew the minute they walked through it, they would might never come back for a long time. That was the last time that the peoples of Middle Earth had ever seen them. They said their goodbyes and then the Elven warriors walked in a new world and time. Elenwe' would love to see David Rossi again and she might stay this time for a very long lime.


End file.
